Network installations continue to employ increasing amounts of fiber optic cable. Fiber optic cable typically includes at least one glass core for optical, high bandwidth transmission of information. Typically, fiber optic cable requires a minimum bending radius to avoid damaging the glass core and to avoid signal loss in the transmission of information through the cable. Twists or kinks in the cable can cause microcracks, which over time can propagate in the cable and decrease the reliability and longevity of the system and result in costly field repairs and replacements.
In order to maximize fiber performance and prevent costly network outages, it is desirable that each fiber cable be protected against excessive bending, inadvertent disconnects, and accidental damage. Further, it is desirable to store excess lengths of fibers so that they are organized and protected from damage. In hinged housings, such as optical housings, it is sometimes difficult to route fiber from one side of the housing to the other side of the housing across the hinge of the housing. The fiber is prone to being kinked, twisted, pinched or otherwise damaged, particularly when the housing is opened and closed.